


all the right things

by wrennotrobin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, This is Bad, and someone left the curtains open, hotel bed?, if you know me, im so sorry, no you dont - Freeform, pizza., shower.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin
Summary: because spencer reid knows how to do all the right things to you
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just to let you know this work is just because I wanted to write some very interesting scenes with my comfort character. If your name is charlotte, leave now.

You sigh as he runs your hands through your hair and as his teeth are tugging on your lower lip. “Y/n” is the only sound you hear before he groans into your neck at the feeling of your hands on him. Your legs are wrapped around his waist as he straddles you against the desk, pulling him further inside of you, wanting to feel every single part of him. You never want to leave, and never want anything else as he thrusts deeper and you run your hands along him in return. He pulls back and looks deep in your eyes and that’s all it takes before you’re back to where you were, just the two of you closer than you’ve ever been. You barely have time to breathe before his mouth claims yours and you remember nothing but his name. Dr. Spencer Walter Reid. Your body feels like it's on fire as he runs his mouth down your neck and his hands are- 

“Y/n. Y/n? You there?” 

Rossi gently taps you on the shoulder and you jerk your head back and shake your head before closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. Spencer smirks at you from across the table where he has been deliberately stroking his fingers on the table. You know he knows those fingers were somewhere else last night. His lower lip is in between his teeth, and he runs his tongue over his top lip before shifting in his seat, and adjusting his tie to sit just below the marks you left last night. You glare at him between your notebook while JJ breaks down what she learned from the vic’s family. 

“So according to Lisa sister, Annabeth, she had been extremely paranoid over the last couple days leading up to her murder. When she asked her about it, Annabeth said that it was the same extremist conspiracy theories of being injected with microchips, and tracked by the government.”

Luke raises his hand before saying, “So was she a part of any far right conspiracy groups, or was this fabricated?”

“Her sister didn’t know, but she said she wouldn’t put it past her.”

Rossi leans back in his chair and flips through his notebook. “So we know that conspiracist groups usually start from one incident, and people reinforce them within the group, so what if someone else was injected with something that they thought was a microchip? They share that with the group and boom, panic. Has the M.E determined the cause of death?” 

Looking directly into Reid’s eyes, you lick your lips and very slowly wrap them around the soda bottle rim and tilt your head back ever so slightly, making sure he notices what your tongue is doing. You gently set the glass bottle down, and laugh silently as his eyes grow very large, and he knocks a glass of water into his lap, and quietly curses as he drops his jacket onto his lap to hide the evidence of what you certainly know is happening. The others are oblivious as usual.

Spencer clears his throat. “Not quite yet, they haven’t fully run a tox screen, so we’re waiting on that.”

“Spence, y/n, why don’t you two go check in with the M.E, and see if you can notice anything that would suggest she was injected.” Prentiss gestures towards the door, and you push your chair back and stand up, stretching slightly. Pulling your jacket on, Spencer opens the door for you, as he keeps his jacket wrapped around his waist. You wince as he pinches your elbow through the thick material of your coat. 

“Naughty girl.” His voice is low, and has the effect of what 4 coffees a day for 15 years has on one’s vocal cords. 

You swat his arm away. 

“You started it.” 

You grab for his jacket but his much longer arms grab your wrist as you inch towards it. And now he has you pinned against the wall. 

“This, remind you of anything Spence?” Your lips are on his ear now, and he releases your wrist before you two walk away, a good distance apart. You try to keep a smile from your lips but can’t help but smirk a little bit as Reid runs ahead, and hops in the back of the black suv. You don’t follow and go sit in the driver's seat. His disappointment is clear as you pull out of the police station parking lot and into the street. You glance into the back seat where he is laying down with his hands behind his back. You don’t dare look lower than his head, not trusting yourself to drive and control your thoughts. 

“Just keep it together y/n. Remember, he’s all yours later.” The voice inside your head is little help as you feel his eyes on the back of your neck.

As you pull into the driveway of the M.E.’s office, you lock the back doors and pivot in your seat. The keys pointed in your hand, you look back at Spencer, who is now sitting on his ankles.

You start to open your mouth, but he cocks his head very so slightly and scrunches his nose involuntarily before you say, “Play nice.”

You unlock the doors, and he is there waiting to open your car door, ever the picturesque prince. There is nothing you want to do less than walk separately into the medical examiner’s office right now, but you take his hand and step out of the suv, your eyes rolled back into your head. As you reach the door, he slides his hound around your was it and whispers into your left ear, “Only if you do the same.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Which you both know isn’t about to happen. 

As long as you’ve been dating Spencer, secretly of course, you and him have always been on fire. There was nothing un-passionate about your relationship, and it certainly showed. The little jabs in front of the team, references to certain places, references to certain scandalous moments, you always tried to one up each other. The team, for the elite profilers they are, are oblivious to it. You and Reid are the genius of the team, so all the extra time spent together is dismissed “nerd time”. Rossi thinks the long nights are spent reading the dictionary. It’s safe to say there was nothing textbook about one certain night you spent with Reid. His hands on either side of your face, and his rough kisses that leave you unable to speak for a good time. But your love language has never been speech. It's music and touches and little letters that leave the reader so flustered. It's more touches and feeling free and hungry more. It's the best sex you've ever had. For Reid's reputation within the bureau as the boy genius turned professor, he certainly knows what to do in bed. But so do you. 

And so each time is better than the last because both of you are trying to outdo the other and god it's the best feeling in the world. 

When he's inside of you and whispering things that would never ever be said again. The sounds that come out of you before his pants are even off because his fingers are so long and just that damn good. The way he's seen every part of you and has been everywhere in every position. The way that you take turns, one fully clothed and the other completely naked. When you're laid out on the bed, or pinned up against the wall and his sweet mouth is doing dirty dirty things because he can. Spencer Reid knows how to use his tongue to his advantage, and he knows exactly how to make you feel all the right things. The moments between the two of you are so strong, so fiery that there is nothing held back. When he has you all laid out and ready for him, he is doing all the right things and you never want to leave. Your body is screaming with pleasure and yet he manages to outdo himself each time. Whether it involves taunting, or teasing. The start of his roaming hands, and them stopping just before that part in your inner thigh that leaves you helpless and whimpering. With anyone else this experimentation would be thought of as weird, but you and Spencer show every part of yourself to the other. He doesn't judge the sounds he makes you emmit, or the way you have a tendency to scream profanity when he taunts you with his very provocative fingering. 

But you take turns.

And just as often as he has you against the desk in his apartment, or pinned on your bed, you have him with his back on the ground, or completely bare on his bed. You know how to make him feel all the rights things. While fully clothed. Spencer Reid has zero self control in these moments. When you're straddling him in bed with your mouth and hands all over and just ignoring the final destination, the pleas that come from him are just as dirty as yours. Looking down at the full length of him twitching in front of you as you slide your hands off him, and further down,down his body sends another unforgettable noise out of his mouth. his hands are clasped in the sheets as he moans so loudly you're glad you're at your isolated country house when your tongue is stroking as your teeth are scraping gently against all of him. And when these motions are repeated with just you on top of him, watching his cock twitch in excitement is quite entertaining. If you have enough time after the blowjob, you start to undress. Piece by piece, your back arching as your skirt drops to the floor. You can feel his eyes on all parts of you. Spencer watches as you come and sit on the edge of the bed, not fully undressed with your very tiny bra and underwear set on. Once you lock eyes, and your lips part as your tongue runs over them, he has you flipped over on your back, and your bra and underwear are long gone because he wants bare skin. His hands have your wrists pinned, not before you slide a condom on, because this is all about mouth. He slides into you and you someohow manage to say, "fuck me." before he does, hard and fast and long. His thrusts have the force of his entire body and you're moving in return looking dead into his eyes as he's moving above you. Hips nestling deep inside, while his mouth roams, spncer reid knows what he's doing and fuck he's good at. It's so hard to go around everyday, knowing things you do and that you can't have him forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

because thanks to david rossi and a case in north dakota, inter bureau relationships are prohibited. So you stay with Spencer and take all the moments together you can get and make them last forever. After, you two lay together, content to just be holding each other because you are both so tired. From your activities, and from existing. Your job is emotionally and physically draining. But the plus side to dating someone who is just as worn out as you is that they know everything. Spencer knows how to wrap you in his arms during a panic attack, how to cover your ears and put your head against his chest to drown out the nightmares and how to sit in silence with you as long as you need. He knows how to make you feel safe. And that is the best part of dating Dr. Spencer Walter Reid. 

Sure the sex is godlike, but he's amazing overall. Your love language was non-existent thanks to an abusive ex, and you flinched the first time Reid went to hold you. But know you collapse into his arms after a long day of work, and need to feel him near you. Because nothing can hurt you, not even the worst of unsubs, when you're in his arms and all you hear is his heartbeat in your ears while he says everything and nothing at the same time.

You are two broken souls, made whole again together. It started as a one night hookup, when he came and guest lectured for your FBI trainee class. You had seen him before, but never this raw. Max had just dumped him for a job in New York, and he felt alone. You had just escaped an abusive ex who liked to beat on you. There wasn't much said the first night, or even the second of third. It wasn't until you had been sleeping together for about 3 weeks that you finally opened up. Around the same time the BAU added another member to the team. 

You.

So there was an excuse to see Dr. Reid, and learn all about him.

It started out as morning coffee at the same cafe, and carpooling to work. The classic, academia relationship. But nothing has been classic since then. And both of you are always hungry for more. 

The M.E's office stinks. It quite literally smells like horseshit, which you point out to Spencer who points out a glass case with 6 different types of animal dung. 

you stand on your tiptoes to whisper, "That's bullshit." in his ear before the M.E. walks in and rolls out the body of the recently deceased Lisa Bismith. Her hair has been combed back from the hairline, and you point out a dot near the left side of her temple. A needle prick. Spencer sees this, and shoots a photo off to the rest of the team. 

"Did you find any tranquilizers, or sedatives in her system? Elevated potassium levels?" 

Spencer reads over the tox screen with the m.e. who orders a few more tests while you pull on a pair of gloves. A quick inspection of her hands shows bitten fingernails, and halfmoon scars. 

"The needle mark is very large, and left quite a bit of bruising under the hair itself, like it was injected straight under the skin itself. See this here?" you point to the upper edge of the mark with a gloved pinky. 

"It's slightly elevated, almost like there's something in there. " Spencer walks around to your side of the table and you try to ignore his hand on your hip as he leans over your shoulder for a better look.

"Can you cut up slightly, with-um scissors? Yeah, the hair off right there. Look at this. What does it look like to you? Spencer pokes at the mound cautiously with the tip of the scissors.

"A very angry pimple -ok, I'm sorry. It looks like there's a bead in her head. Hey, um do you have a scalpel? Yeah, can I use it?" You take it from the m.e. and start very gently cutting around the small bulge on the vic's head. The corpse is almost 36 hours old, so almost no blood comes out. But it does reveal a-

"A microchip? Are you sure you two haven't fallen victim to whoever this unsub is?" 

You and Spencer roll your eyes. He's driving back to the police station, and you're on the phone with Rossi, who is clearly stuck in 1978.

"Yes Rossi. A microchip. I had the M.E. look in the same spot on the two other vics, and it's the same. We sent two of them off to Garcia, for analysis."

"I'm sending Prentiss and Luke off to the first vic's family to see if they know anything about the other two, and microchipping."

"Why did you only send 2 to Garcia? I thought there were three microchips, one for each vic." Luke's voice comes through the speaker of your car as he chimes in on the phone.

"Hey Luke, and y/n here wants to do her own inspection. Because express first class mail to Garcia isn't fast enough to get answers. Ow-okay, okay I'm sorry. The correct answer would be y/n wants quicker answers and to run her own tasks because she's impatient and I'm going to stop talking now because she's glaring at me." You smack Reid on the arm, not hard enough to distract his already awful driving, but enough to get your point across. Luke's smile is almost audible through the phone.

"Yeah, Reid I would stop talking if you value your life. Like Rossi said, Prentiss is pulling the car around and we're going to the first vic's family. JJ and Tara are at her work, so we'll see you two when you get back."

"Just a fair warning that traffic's pretty heavy going to the place with equipment to run tests on that chip I have. So don't expect Spence and I back for at least another hour." Spencer starts to open his mouth but you put your finger over his lips and make the stop talking motion. 

"Sounds good y/n (last name). Hey, what was that noise?" Rossi, alone again, asks way too many questions.

"Just Reid's bad driving. See you soon!" you hang up the phone with Agent Rossi's laughter ringing through the speaker. Spencer turns to you as he pulls into the parking lot of the equipment supply building. 

"Why'd you lie about the traffic? We're here right now." He says, gesturing to the building as if you can't see the massive sign that says "Warehouse". 

"Because I have another stop to make before we go back to the police station. Come on, I need all the time i can get there, so let's get these supplies and leave." Door open, you trudge into the warehouse where the representative you spoke with earlier is standing with two large boxes. Spencer runs after you, slip sliding on the ice patch near the door. He's so adorable with his long flailing arms as he tries to catch his balance as you smile from inside the warm building. Cheeks now red for exertion, he grabs one box and you the other before bidding them goodbye and walking back to the car. You stick the boxes in the trunk then hop in the car, you now driving with Spencer in the passenger's seat.

He's sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, and is fogging up the window and drawing on it, like a little kid. You sit in silence for about 10 minutes, before you pull into a deserted parking lot, with an old motel on the left. Reid's brows are furrowed in confusion as you lead him by the hand to a room at the very end of the motel, paying up front in cash. 

"Why are we here y/n?"


	4. Chapter 4

You sigh and turn to the love of your life as you take off your coat. You start taking off your sweater as you say, “Y'know Spence, for someone who's provably a genius, you really are quite dumb sometimes." He gets your memo and starts undressing. Not soon later he has you pinned up against the wall, one hand down your underwear stroking gently and the other caressing your face as he kisses you long and hard. You finish unbuttoning your shirt and push him away as you arch your back on the wall to show him the full extent of you. 

He smiles silly, and you jump up onto him, legs wrapped around his waist with his mouth kissing up and down your neck, hands caressing your breasts. You moan as his hand passes over just the right spot and pleasure pours out of you. Still in his arms, he removes your shirt and carries you over to the bed. You smile up into his eyes before pulling him down onto you and pulling his pants fully off. Both of your underwear join the pile soon after. He settles into you, hands braced on either side as his hips move up and down, faster and faster until you feel like you might explode as you and him climax together. And because the bed isn't enough he picks you up, still inside you of course and puts you back on the wall. You're off the floor now, legs wrapped around his waist pulling him further and further inside you while your hands are on either side of his head. His face is buried in your neck, hands on the wall. He pulls away from you and you see the pleasure in his eyes. You unwrap your legs and put your mouth on his before moving away from the wall and sliding him out of you. He's on the bed now, you on top of him, confusion all over his face. You don't slide him back in you, rather start finger stroking and kissing your way down his body as you wet your lips. His eyes light up the exact moment it clicks for him, and you take that as an invite to start. You can see his hands gripped on the sheets as his eyes roll back into his head as you start with tongue, as promised. Teeth gently scraping as you move further up, the sound coming out of Spencer Reid is music to your ears. His body is shaking whenever you stop, and his breath is coming fast and raged. You can tell he wants more, so you give him more until it's too much for him to take and he flips you on the bed, wrists pinned with his hands. He re-enters you and you go in silence for a while, content to be doing just that.

20 minutes later, you’re lying next to him, wrapped in his arms as he plays with your hair. Face buried in his chest, you never want to leave. He starts to speak, but your phone rings from your bag on the other side of the room. You sit up, shushing him and throwing his shirt on you as you walk over to your bag where the phone is still ringing with Tara’s contact photo on top. You tell him who it is, and he starts getting dressed, because apparently you’ve lost track of time. Racking your brain for some sort of excuse, you pick up the phone and say, “Hello?”, very timidly. Tara’s voice rings through the other end. 

“Thank god you’re ok!” 

You and Spencer share a look of confusion as he walks over to you on silent feet, and hands you your undergarments. A quick nod of thanks before you put the phone back up to your ear. 

“What do you mean? We’re fine. Just holed up in a parking lot because of the snow. Sorry, the reception was bad. Is someone on the team hurt?” Spencer smiles at your excuse and pulls his shirt off you and back onto him. You glare at him, as you are now standing in the middle of an unheated motel room in nothing but your bra and underwear. He rolls his eyes and tosses you your shirt and pants.

“Luke and Prentiss got into a car accident because another car slid on the ice and into them, and JJ and I are stuck in traffic because of the snow. The bad reception wasn’t just you, all the power in the tri-city area went out for 15 minutes. I’m just glad you two are okay.” You slide back into Spencer’s arms, suddenly very cold. 

“Yeah, I pulled off the freeway once it started getting bad out here. Reid and I have been just waiting here for the storm to pass. Are Emily and Luke okay?” You can hear JJ’s sigh of relief as you mention Spencer’s name and fight the urge to roll your eyes. He doesn’t as you look up and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes, and kisses the top of your head. 

Tara’s voice comes in with static layered over it. “It was pretty minor, they’re both on the way to the station with a few cuts and bruises. The snow seems to be lightening up a bit, so we’re going to head back. I don’t know how it is where you are, so be careful. We’ll see you back at the police station. Don’t let Reid drive!” And with that, Tara hangs up the phone. 

You laugh as Reid buries his head further into your hair. You pivot in his arms, and get up on tiptoes to kiss him, gentle this time. 

Still in his arms, he whispers , “We should get going soon. It hasn’t snowed here for at least an hour.”

You whisper back in between kisses, “They don’t know that.” 

He smiles, and tosses his hair back as he sets you down and throws his sweater at you. You smile as you pull it over your head. You make sure you didn’t leave anything of value in the room, and check out. Reid starts the car, and you let him drive because he’s so happy when you do, and there’s no need to take that away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the police station, an hour later, you and Reid walk through the door and into the room that the BAU has taken over. The rest of the team is sitting there, Prentiss and Luke looking a little worse for wear but unhurt overall. You deposit the box you're into Reid's hands and he grunts under the newly added weight. You run over to Prentiss and give her a hug, as she laughs at Reid's face.

"I'm so glad you two are okay.", Prentiss says after you finish your hug with her, nothing fake about the concern. Brushing hair out of your face, you step back and start taking your heavy overcoat off. 

"Us? You're the one who got into an accident. We just got snowed in, and nothing more." Reid has set down the boxes and takes your coat from you. You give him your thanks as Luke sits up and says, "Where's my hug? I was the one driving you know. We probably wouldn't have gotten into the accident if not for me." The team laughs, and you walk over and hug him. 

"There. All better now?" You're standing against the wall, arms crossed across your chest as JJ fills you in on what she and Tara learned. It's the same old, same old. The vic was extremely religious, and tried to warn all of her co-workers about the coming apocalypse and the conspiracy in the government. Matt chimes in with what he and Rossi learned from Garcia about the spending history of all the vics. 

"So no overlap between our vics?" Prentiss is talking to Garcia on speaker that they did overlap at one specific spot: a church. Which Spencer points out as a bit odd; what churches use credit cards for donations every Sunday? Luke agrees, and they add it to a list of places to visit once the storm passes. You excuse yourself to go work on the microchip, as the power has come back on and the station is no longer running on generators. You find a quiet room, and start to examine it. Similar to serial bombers, the chip injected into the victims will give you insight on the unsub. 

An hour goes by, then two. 

Tara comes in to check on you, and informs you that everyone but you and her were sent out around the city to visit the places the vics were most seen. She hands you coffee which you inhale, then catch her up on what you've learned. The chip is a gps tracking one, identical to those inserted into pets. It's not a standard chip, which you point out to her. Tara sits with you and helps you reconstruct another, larger version of the chip as a model for the rest of the team. 

Your phone rings, and Garcia's voice rings through it. 

"Hello youngest crimefighter! I won't be getting those chips you sent for another 3 hours, so if I can be of assistance in any way please do let me know!" 

"Hey Penelope! You have Tara and I on speaker here. I kept one for me and I just sent you a picture of the model I built off of the chip. It's not the generic one sold, is it? My family dog was microchipped and I made the technician give me one of them and explain it, and it didn't look like this exactly."

"You would be right! That model you sent me y/n is actually made precisely for chipping exotic pets, if the model you sent me is as good as i think it is."

Tara whistles as Garcia confirms what you shared with her earlier about the shape of the chip and why.

You like Tara. Her witty sense of humor has made you laugh more than once in all the wrong places. But she's one of your closest friends, and you two constantly have bets going on what's happening in the case and whose theory is right. You win this time, and Tara hands you 5 bucks. 

"Are Luke and Emily alright?" Tara takes your phone from you and walks out of the room gesturing to you to keep working as she teases Garcia about Luke and her profound love for him. They aren't officially dating, but everyone knows they are. You don't think that the team would be mad if you and Spencer told the truth, except for Jj of course, but your relationship is the privacy that is rare working with behavior analysts everyday. 

The rest of the team files back around half an hour later, and by this time you're so exhausted from everything. It's around 6 pm, and you've been up since 5am two days ago thanks to chronic insomnia and early jet rides. You share your knowledge with the help of Tara, who made you tell her everything in case you fell asleep or passed out. They deliver the profile around 8 pm. It's the same. A white male in his late twenties to mid thirties, who lives in the city. He has a steady job, and people like him. After so many cases, they all start to look the same. You're doodling on a piece of paper, sitting next to Matt on a filing cabinet. You usually let the other handle the profile, and you two sit to the side and observe the reactions of people, chiming in if extra information is needed. You answer the complex questions, the obscure ones that Spencer can't even answer because he holds widespread knowledge while you have peculiar info about complex things. It's 9 by the time the cops are satisfied with the profile which has been oversimplified for them. You and Matt pass notes talking about how you wish you were asleep right now. He has 5 kids, so sleep is a luxury similar to yours. The team decides to pull an all-nighter because going to a hotel with a bed is for those with weak spines. Yours is able to form to any chair. 

You and Matt trudge back to the common room, after answering any lingering questions and grabbing coffee for everyone else. Jj looks you up and down, and has the nerve to glare at you. You know you don't look as good as her, because no one ever looks as good as her, but why? It's not like you showed up in jeans to the Tony Awards. You hand her coffee, and sit down next to her, across from Reid as usual. 

"Isn't that Spence's sweater?" Her voice is laced with poison, but you've been here before. You turn to her and see him choke on coffee out of the corner of your vision and say with a smile on your face, "Yeah, he lent it to me after I got mine all wet in the snow trying to get the supplies at the lab warehouse."

Only the married woman with two children who was and maybe is still madly in love with your boyfriend would notice the sweater he was wearing under a heavy coat. Jj’s sweet and all, but it’s clear that there is still some jealousy when Reid pays more attention to you than her. It's a sore spot for him, and you constantly have to remind him that you are all his and you are dating him, and no it's not out of pity for him.


	6. Chapter 6

You're sitting in the corner some time later, still wrapped in his sweater with headphones drawing the differences between the normal microchips and the one discovered in the victims. Garcia's drawing with you, from quantico as she has the other two to compare as well. The theory holds out, and you stretch up from your seat and pass the iPad to Emily. She looks utterly confused, as do the others as you point out the differences. So you spend the next 45 minutes with Garcia explaining the little differences and why they matter. Rossi has the look on his face that very clearly says "nerd." and "that's my kiddo" at the same time which makes you feel better about your incapability to explain things. But that's what Garcia's for, with the visual representations. 

It's around 11 by the time everyone is caught up on everything and you go back to doodling ideas in the corner, while Reid is scanning documents about the church, Prentiss is creating a chart of info with Jj, Rossi is downing coffee, Luke is with him, Matt is calling home, and Tara is going over victimology with you on the floor. You've drawn up a venn diagram of sorts, with every bit of info available, from weight to pet's name. The team is stumped, so Prentiss has instructed all of you to go over everything to look for any details. Tara and you hit a dead end around midnight on sibling's jobs, and she goes over to help Prentiss and Jj with their chart turned essay board. Reid slides down in her place, with a thick book and you're so focused on the iPad that you don't hear him until he taps your knee to show you a page of a book. It's a book about Charles Darwin's survival of the fittest, which both of you read. He points to the page about the definition, to which you respond with a very puzzled expression.

"Well maybe the unsub believed that they were in theory, animals, hence the chipping, that was at the bottom of the society? It fits with the churches extremist views of everyone who isn't a devout Catholic is inferior." You pulled off your headphones to listen to him talk.

"So we're better off sending Rossi in to talk?" You try for sarcasm, but the lack of sleep is catching up with you. Reid gives you a playful nudge in return. 

"Or one of us, since we can recite the bible." You roll your eyes and point out that you and churches don't exactly mix. Since they are a main point in your childhood trauma of growing up in a cult. You and Reid plop down at the table, and he shares the theory you came up with and the team comes back and runs with it. You throw in your ideas, until Rossi comes over and you explain the venn diagram to him. While the team goes over all of that, you grab your heavy coat and hat and go lie on the chair in the corner, after Tara gives you the okay to go sleep. You don't often ask to sleep in cases, so the team grants it gladly. It's usually them trying to get you to sleep. You settle down in the arm chair, beanie pulled over your head, coat over Spencer's sweater like a blanket. This chair is more comfortable than some mattresses, or maybe that's just your exhaustion talking. You nestle down deeper, face buried under the coat. You fall asleep to Spencer's scent wrapped around you and the voices of those who you love the most. And even though you're in a random city across the country, sleeping in a police station chair chasing down a serial killer, you've never felt more at ease. And it's definitely because the last thing you hear is the voice of the man you love the most. 


	7. Chapter 7

When you wake some time later, you're in a different state. A bit discombobulated, you rub your eyes and sit up and take in your surroundings. You're still in the police station, and in the same room, but in a beanbag that randomly appeared. You look up, stretching slightly to see Emily talking on the phone. She's talking outloud, but you can't hear her. You must have made a sound, because she turns to you and gestures to your head. Someone, it seems, has slipped noise cancelling headphones on you. You tug them off and walk over to her, re-braiding your messy hair. She hangs up and sits down across next to you.

"How long was I asleep? And how did I end up over there in the corner with headphones on?" You're so confused, which is normal, but even more normal now. Emily smiles, and shakes her head.

"Well it's around 9 now, so pretty long." She smiles more with the shocked expression. "Don't worry, we wanted you to sleep. All of us noticed you drooping last night, and we all slept for around an hour or so. Oh, and Reid moved you to the beanbag and put the headphones on you per Garcia's advice. You know, y/n, you really need to take better care of yourself. Running on caffeine for 90 straight hours isn't the best for you."

You roll your eyes.

"You're talking Prentiss?"

She holds up her hands in self defense. 

“Hey, at least i'm aware it's a problem. Y'know i swear the higher the IQ, the lower the survival skills. I mean, you're even smarter than Reid but he has to watch you some times. Sometimes I wonder how you haven't been killed yet." 

Yousmack her arm and she laugh as you remind her of all the times she has made idiotic mistakes that you warned her off. Spoiler alert: It's a lot. Like that one time she got so drunk and showed up to work hungover and wouldn't tell anyone why. You and Garcia sat with her for 4 hours while she cried. 

"Well, everyone except you, Rossi and I went to investigate the church. We're just waiting on confirmation on whether or not they're running a money laundering business. Tara and I have twenty bucks that says yes, Luke, Rossi and Jj think not. Care to opt in?" You choke on your water at the fact that your boss is placing bets on a serial killer's case. Even though you've been with the team for quite some time now, the shenanigans that everyone gets up to never gets old. You showed up to your first day of work all fancy, and prepared for the utmost formalities but Garcia gave you a unicorn mug for your desk, and Luke's dog almost knocked you over. There weren't any new cases for the next couple of days, which were spent with introductions and explanations. You met everyone, Prentiss and JJ showed up as hungover as someone could possibly be and everyone seemed like the opposite of what serial killer hunters should be. 

Until your first case. When the case files showed up, it was go time. Yes, there was still laughter and jokes, but everyone had all of their energy on the case at hand. You'd been with an FBI field office for quite some time, profiling serial killers that came around, but it usually took around a year or so to get done what your new team could do in a matter of days. 

It was quite intimidating. 

Side note: Jj is scary sometimes when there's kids involved in a case. 

The first case was solved, and then the second and then the third. They kept you at the back of the group, hidden behind Luke or Matt for the first couple as training runs. But know you go in full force, kicking down doors because it's fun. And Matt showed you how to do it and now that's all you two do. 


	8. Chapter 8

The team was welcoming, but they still kept you a good distance away for the first few weeks. They went out to dinner after hours, and you went home to Reid's apartment and waited for him. You made the fatal mistake of leaving the curtains open, so the entire team saw you sitting in his apartment waiting when they dropped him off. Of course they didn't know it was you, but they knew he had a girl in his apartment waiting. And you may have forgotten to shut them once your evening activities began. 

He walked in, tie loose and jacket off. He barely put his stuff down, before you walked over and put your mouth on his, your tongue grazing over his. You pulled back, and walked over to the couch before making a big show arching your back as you lay down on the couch, legs spreading as you went. You sat up, watching as he took his shirt off and then yours, so you were both almost naked. You kept your underthings on as he fully undressed, and then he picked you up in his arms and his mouth claimed yours. Legs wrapped around his waist, he unhooked your bra with one hand, a skill most men don't have, and carried you over to his desk. He pulled back for a moment, before you ditched your underwear, and pulled him on top of you. 

This, at least, was out of view of the window.

Which the rest of the team told you the next day as you walked into work, wearing a long sleeve turtleneck shirt, with your hair down to hide evidence. You choked on your coffee and spit it into the sink as Garcia filled you in on what she, Luke, Prentiss and Jj saw. Apparently, they saw the silhouette of a woman perched on the couch of Spencer's apartment, who jumped all over him the second he walked in.

"And then, as they were engaging in y'know, that, she was completely in his arms, and just all over him. And he was carrying her! Like, I thought Luke was strong but some of the stuff I can infer they did was just crazy." Garcia said this with the brightest smile as her hands were holding a cup of coffee. Mind you, this was around 7:15 on a very early Monday morning, when you had gotten approximately 3 hours of actual sleep. So as Garcia filled you in on what they saw from the street, you sat there and smiled, and pretended to look horrified. She was still talking as you two walked to the round table room, for a new case. Everyone had smiles on their face, as they had all clearly been informed of the previous night's activities. Jj looked a little mad that Spencer hadn't told her, seeing they had been best friends for 17 years. 

Spencer came running through the door, looking extremely discombobulated, even though you left his place with a kiss around an hour ago.

"Sorry guys, I overslept." He finished tying his tie and you refused to make eye contact and instead settled on rolling your eyes with Matt, who knew what was coming.

Prentiss had her hands behind her head and looked very content with herself as she said, "Late night Reid?" 

Spencer looked up at her through his very messy hair. "No."

Prentiss sat up and glanced at Garcia who was dying of laughter. 

"Well either you or your guest forgot to shut the curtains, and from what we saw I'd say you had a very late night."

Reid looked like he was about to die. He was trying to stammer excuses, and kept looking at you for help. You shrugged and kept stirring your new cup of coffee. 

You exaggerated your eyes as you bit your lip as Luke teased Reid who kept getting redder and redder. You could tell this was a monumental movement in his life based on everyone's reactions. This, clearly, showed how important how much you meant to him. Luke was perched on the arm of Reid's chair ruffling his hair and trying to get him to spill any information about his girl.

Reid cleared his throat. 

"So, y/n, Rossi how were your nights off? Do anything interesting?"

"Ahh, trying to dodge the bullet on this one Reid. Well I'll put you out of your misery. I had a very quiet evening compared to what was described by your colleagues. Made some pasta, ate the pasta and drank wine. Y/n?"

You uncrossed your legs under the table.

"I-um, had a pretty great night. I got to hang out with my dog for the first time in a while. He was, let me put it this way, very happy to see me. Yeah, he was bouncing off the walls all night long. We're always away so my neighbor watches him while I'm away. But it was nice to sleep with him hogging the bed again." You deliberately avoided Reid's eyes which were about the size of saucers. 

Prentiss raised her hand. "Two questions. Both for reid. One: when do we get to meet said girl, and two: is she good in bed?" 

To which reid responded instantly without thinking about it as the rest of the team, especially Tara, was on the floor, "Never, and very."

The last answer caused some raised eyebrows from Prentiss who was quite surprised by his answers given so straight.

"Hey, y/n you there?" Prentiss waves her hand in front of your face, snapping you out of your memory trance. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking about-"

"That boy toy of yours? Come on, I know that look. There's someone you're not telling us about."

"Em, I swear there's no one. You should be asking Reid about his girl. I mean you have proof for that one."

"Now I know why I hired you. See I could go off on how I think everyone on this team is dating, but we have immediate proof about Reid. And recent too."

Right. The curtain misfortune happened the night before you left for this current case. You smile at your coffee as Prentiss goes on and on about how she needs to meet this mystery girl who stole the heart of one of the most amazing people she knows. 

"Emily,"

"Hmmm?"

"Flattery won't work. I'm not telling you if I'm dating. Besides, we're in the middle of a case right now."

"You suck. There will always be another sick killer but there will not be another man who is this special. And the team has it handled. It's a church. How bad can it get?"

"Weren't you almost blown up in one? And tortured for information in the same one?"

She waves you off as Rossi comes in the room with his phone on speaker. 

"So you guys just finished sweeping? Anything interesting there?"

Jj's voice comes through the speaker, and you can hear the disappointment in her voice. 

"It was a money laundering business. The church was just a front. But all three victims were aware of this and made regular "donations."

Rossi silently hands Emily her prize money. She smiles before writing the most recent information on the board.

"It's y/n. So anything there about exotic animals, or that veterinary practice?"

"No, not at all." It's Tara this time, and she sounds less mad about the church than Jj, given she won the bet.

"Okay, then we'll see you guys back here." And with that, Rossi hangs up the phone, Prentiss goes back to her lists, and you go back to exploring other angles.


	9. Chapter 9

"All right guys, most of us haven't slept in over 24 hours, so I want all of you to go get some rest. The hotel is just a short drive away, so we'll reconvene here at 7. Sound good?" There are a chorus of thanks as Emily sends you all to the hotel for the night, and no one even argues about the much needed rest. You pack all of your stuff into a messenger bag, almost identical to Spencer's except for the fact that yours has your initials sewn into the strap. The team piles into black SUV's, and you all drive to the hotel, which isn't very far away from the station, but Jj manages to fall asleep on Emily, who volunteers to carry her in. 

The hotel gives you keys to your room, and you head up to yours and Reid goes to his. You unpack toiletries, books, a chess board and a few case files. Reid made you bring the board he bought you for your birthday last year. You grab your phone off the table as it starts to ring. Reid clears his throat on the other end. "We in the clear?"

"Yup. Come on over." 

You smile quietly to yourself as you toy with the chess pieces with Reid still on the phone. You can hear his breathing and walk over to the door to let him. 

"Thanks for coming over. I wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things and this couldn't wait until morning."

You smile at Spencer, and show him in, just in case anyone sees when all you want to do is tear his clothes off. 

"Of course. I wasn't asleep yet so there's no problem here."

You can see it in his eyes that he wants it too, but not yet. Because Rossi has a habit of checking in on everyone to ensure safety which you found out the hard way and has to shove Reid into a closet. You sit on an armchair across from Reid and start the chess game, flipping through a book as you go. It's become a ritual of sorts; you and Spencer playing chess and reading at the same time to distract the urge to strip and jump on top of one another. The theory was that your brains couldn't do everything at once, read in russian, talk in spanish and play chess outloud in english. 

It's worked, and you just end up with a massive amount of confusion. 

A knock sends you out of your chair to open up the door for yup, Rossi. And Alvez, that's new. 

"Hey Rossi, Luke. What's up?" 

You fully open up the door so they can see Reid perched on the opposite chair, studying the board. He waves at Luke, who waves back. 

"What're you two doing?" Luke looks very confused at the sight of books strewn across the floor and an inprogress chess match that looks like it's being played in reverse, which it is.

"Just a chess match and some light reading before bed. Thought they might jog our brains about the case. Hey, you two want to come in? We can play poker or something. "

Rossi holds his hands up, and you grin internally. 

"No, I am never playing poker with you or Reid again. I prefer to keep my money in my pockets instead of being hustled out of it." 

Luke laughs, and you bid goodnights. You wave at them again before closing the door, locking the knob and deadbolting it. 

You turn to Spencer, who has packed up the chess game, and moved all the books to the side of the room. Perfect. You start walking towards Reid, accuentating every swish of your hips as you start unbuttoning your shirt. His shirt is off, and he walks over to you. Lips pressed against yours, your hands in his hair, he unbuttons your pants, and tosses them aside. You lick up the side of his face as he fingers you breasts, thumbs stroking over them ever so carefully. He grabs your face in his hands and kisses you silly, teeth on your bottom lip tugging ever so slightly. He moans his approval of your tongue placement, and you slide your hands down his back, pushing him back towards the bed as you go. You fully push him down and kneel just over him, completely naked. He still has his pants on, but not for long. You go back to his mouth as your fingers do the dirty work down below and his pants join your clothes on the floor. You straddle him, hands on either side of his head and slide down onto him. You can tell from the ease that he's been hard for a while now. The signs are there, the clenched hands, the sounds that you bring from him with tease. You haven't fully settled him into you, and the suspense and lack thereof is killing him. The only question is how long it will last. You get your answer about a split second later as he flips you onto the bed, switching spots so he's now over you. One hand in yours, the other beside your head, Reid slides into you. His thrusts are long and deep and quick and your back arches against the bed with each new movement. His mouth drifts to your neck and you moan your approval into his ear. A low laugh rumbles out of him as a vaguely whimper like sounds escapes you as he stops, just sitting in your entrance.

"Please." You say it into his face needing to feel him inside you again.

"Where were these manners earlier?"

Reid continues, and his hips move up and down with such force it's a wonder the bed doesn't break. You whisper your worries about sound to Reid who assures you that cotton absorbs noise. 

"But if you're worried about noise, we haven't showered in a while."

You pull back, and your legs wrapping around his waist, keeping him inside you as he stands in one motion is your only answer. He keeps you in his arms as he walks to the bathroom, and turns on the shower. Your kisses are sloppy now, and the hot water isn't helping. Water is running down your face as Spencer holds you up against the wall of the shower. 

Your body is on fire as he runs his mouth up and down your neck, one hand against the wall. You have one leg wrapped around his waist, his hands holding your thigh. A moan escapes you as he goes deeper shattering through every bit of you. He pulls your leg around him more, settling further as water beats down on the both of you. You feel him shudder with release as he hits the right spots, and you close your eyes and soak in the pleasure for a while. This high, this feeling of elation, is insane, and mad and dangerous yet it's a high that you never come down with. Spencer pulls out, panting slightly. You let him take a few breaths before you unhook your leg and grab his face in your hands. You're on tiptoes of course, he is quite tall but he leans down and grabs your face in return. His lips are soft and warm and taste slightly of mint. The steam from the shower is pouring over the glass door, fogging up the mirror outside. But you know what it will reflect, Spencer leaning down to kiss you, you leaning up , his hands around your face and bodies pressed together. He's back in, but you're happy to just be connected. Spencer goes further, and has you against the other wall and your eyes are closed as your wrists are pinned. His tongue is going over your breasts and that electric touch sends a jolt down your body. You know both of you will have markings the next day, but it's winter and thick clothes are necessary. The long hours are starting to catch up to you, and he senses that. He keeps going, but slower now, so you can both finish and quickly. He slides out, you now very loose down below because damn he’s good. The very full condoms are discarded on the floor of the shower, switched at some point in the last 2 hours. 

Reid silently hands you conditioner, and you work it through your hair. You rinse it out, and motion for him to let you do his. His curls are thoroughly soaked, and he makes noises that sound alarmingly similar to a house cat. You wash it out, and Reid presses kisses to your forehead as the water streams down from above. He turns it off, and you stand there kissing under the stream of droplets. He picks you up again, and heads to the mainroom, both of you dripping water everywhere. He sets you down on the bed, and returns with 3 large fluffy towels. One for you, one for him and one for the bed. You wrap it around your shoulders, his around his waist where last of tonight's evidence is slowly going away. You know he could go on all night, but you're so tired. You lean up against his shoulder, and he drapes on arms around you, pulling you closer. 

"I wish we didn't have to hide. I wish I could have you forever." You're crying now, for some unknown reason. All you want is 2 uninterrupted days with him where you could go on dates, and have a normal life.

"I know, darling. Trust me, I know." He tips your face up towards his and kisses you on the top of your head. He wipes the tears off of your face, and pulls you into a full hug. You stay there, breathing easier with him there. You release him, and he smiles then kisses your hands before walking to the bathroom. You towel dry your hair and throw it in a messy french braid before pulling on pajamas. They're Reid's old sweatpants and shirt, and you have him wash them, and spray them with his cologne so you can still sleep with him from seperate beds. Teeth brushed, you and Reid head over to the couch and pull a blanket over the two of you. You scoot under his arm, and he puts his head on top of yours. You read outloud quietly for a little while, letting yourself memorise his breathing patterns. He picks you up, one arm under your legs and the other under your chest and carries you to your bed. You get one more goodnight hug and kiss, before pulling the covers over you as Reid settles down on the couch, books freshly strewn to paint the scene. The insomniacs studying and playing chess together, and it got too late, so one slept on the couch. You wish the pillow you're squeezing so tightly was Reid, but you breathe in his smell as his breathing and slight snoring lulls you to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Loud banging breaks you from your trance. Reid gets up and answers the door. You sit up as Rossi walks into your room and takes in the scene. You, sitting in bed, only one half of it slept in, and the books strewn about. Reid, still in his clothes from the night before, ruffled from sleep. You bring your legs into a criss cross, as Rossi starts talking to Reid. A quick of the watch Reid gave you, now on a chain, confirms that it is only 6 and Rossi's just checking if you want coffee. Sure enough, Spencer's voice calls out for you. 

"Y/n! Rossi's taking coffee orders. You want the usual?"

You hop out of bed, rubbing your eyes. 

"Yes please. But make it hot instead of iced like Reid's."

"Gotcha. You two nerds finish that chess game?"

You're out of bed, walking over to the door as you reply.

"Yeah, I won the first, and we started a second. If I remember correctly, I was about to have mate in 5."

Spencer rolls his eyes and yawns. He's adorable in the morning, voice scratchy and very sweet. Even now, in work clothes, his messed up hair that you will fix later are hanging in front of his left eye, which he tucks behind his ear, or at least attempts to as Rossi inquires about last night.

"No Rossi. We stayed up playing chess and reading late. I had espresso yesterday, so I was buzzing for hours."

"the one night we get to rest and you two are playing an extreme game of chess. As long as it doesn't interfere with your case solving abilities, which it hasn't yet, I don't care what you do at night. Or why Dr. Reid looks like a trainwreck and Dr. y/n (last name) looks like the other train that won the wreck."

"I'm an insomniac. I can deal with 2 hours of sleep as long as I get my coffee. Well, I'm gonna go get ready. Spence you better head back to your room and change. Oh, don't forget the books you brought over. Bye Rossi! Thanks again for getting coffee." You wave to him as he turns down the hall and waves back. He doesn't like playing favorites but you secretly know that David Rossi has a soft spot for the very clumsy youngest members of the BAU. You slam the door, lock it and walk into Reid's open arms. 

"G'morning sunshine." He whispers this into the top of your head, and you bury your face into his chest. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"I did know that Spencer." You lean up to kiss him gently before spinning away and starting the first couple steps of a salsa Emily, Jj and Garcia made you learn with Reid. Something about she paid good money for the salsa lessons, so everyone needed to learn. He laughs quietly and you dance lightly, until it turns into Reid just holding you to his chest, your head against him as you peer out towards the street together. The sun is just coming up and you tip your head back for more kisses as the sunlight peaks through the clouds and into your room. You close your eyes, willing your eidetic memory to remember everything about this. Because it's not permanent and tomorrow night you'll probably be cuffing a suspect or interrogating someone. Reid hugs you one last time, gives you one last kiss and heads for the door. You run after him, and throw your arms around his neck, sneaking one last kiss in before you hide again. He smiles at you, strokes your cheek and walks out. You lock it behind him, and get ready. It takes a bit longer this morning because Emily texted you saying that you and Jj were going to try to flirt some information out of the men. That's Emily code for you wear a pushup bra, low top, red lipstick and false eyelashes or something that makes men go insane. You sent her a picture of almost non-existent underthings which she told you were pretty, but not FBI approved. Then she asked why you had them on the trip to which you replied with a shrugging emoji. Her first text was sent for one of two reasons; the team's running out of ideas or Prentiss just wants Jj looking hot. You pointed this out to Reid who almost died on the food he was eating. Then came the story of the hostage situation with Jj's truth to him. You had already suspected something like this because of their language around each other. Then came the discussion of whether Jj was secretly dating Emily in Paris which brought up a ton of drama and hard feelings. 

You smile to yourself as you put a coat of clear lipgloss on. Hair half up, half down, you pull on a suit with a skirt instead of pants with matching heels. One last check and you text a picture to Jj for comparison. She calls you in return and you spend the next 10 minutes on the phone with her discussing techniques for today because it's both reasons behind the text. You don't tell her this of course, because she and Emily are so oblivious its hilarious.

You lock your door and walk up to her room, which is a few doors away. She opens the door and you give her an approving smile of the simple black dress with red heels. She apploads your hair work, and you two walk down to the car together. Jj can be overbearing sometimes, but you genuinely want to be her friend. She's super sweet, and her intentions are good. It's hard to put the professing of love for your boyfriend behind you, especially since the rest of the team doesn't know. She's feminine in all the right ways, and maintains an elegance that only she has. It's perfect for seducing men into revealing secrets. And women. But that's usually Emily and Luke's territory, although they bring you sometimes just for ultimate confusion of the suspect. You rock a pantsuit. Especially the one Emily gave you. She has immaculate taste in suits. You asked her about them once and she smiled and said, "Aaron Hotchner." You bring this up to Jj who smiles at the mention of the former unit chief. You never got to meet hotch, but heard lots of stories regarding his leadership. The car ride over to the station is just you and her and is spent discussing the best women's clothing brands that are FBI approved. The criteria has to do with color selection, and pocket space. Because who has time for purses when a powerful entrance is required. 

"But a classic black jacket unbuttoned is still the best."

"I don't know Jj, that light blue one you have is quite lethal."

"No, I was talking about Emily and you. I know my blue one is awesome."

You both laugh as you walk into the conference room. Rossi, true to his word, has your coffee sitting on the table which you grab and take a large drink of. Caffeine. A wonderful invention. You drop your bag in the corner as everyone comes streaming in, yawning and chatting. It's barely 6:50, but the team has never been one to be late, especially to active cases. Emily comes in later, after everyone has plans, to help you and Jj prep. It turns out that you are indeed interviewing members of the money laundering business. Normally she would send Tara and Jj, but you're closer to their ages, so you get to. Emily and Garcia inform you of all of this to which you stick your tongue out at the phone as Garcia goes on and on about how all the men are just going to pour information once they see you two. (Prentiss sent her a picture of the two of you posing dramatically.)

"Remember, feed into their god complex, they are your last chance. Smile y/n! Try to look like you wanted to do this. Oh, come on, it's not that bad!"

"Then why aren't you doing this?" You and Jj yell it simultaneously as you see Tara and Emily holding back laughter. They follow you into another hallway where the two men are being held. Jj picks the man on the right, and Tara offers to watch much to Emily's dismay. You walk with Emily up to the window peering into the room where Jj has entered, watching for a moment before you head over.

"Why is he handcuffed?"

"So Jj gets to undo the cuffs for him and apologize."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it works better than it should"

She unlocks them and you can see the relief in his eyes as she takes them off and sits down across from him. No notepad, no file. Just a pretty lady talking to him. Jj tosses her hair over her shoulder and starts talking to him. Boring things, just to loosen his lips. 

"Look at his posture, he's so full of himself and confident."

"Well we did nab the highest ranking member we could, so he should be more confident."

You watch as Jj starts asking more prying questions and the guy turns more defensive. Tara nods her head, and you and Emily walk to the other room. This guy is lower level and less confident than his friend. He looks less concerned about his image and more concerned about the fact that he's in an interrogation room. You square your shoulders, toss on a smile, and walk in the door. He immediately sits up, and you sit down across from him assuring him that he's in no trouble. 

"Then why am I in handcuffs?" He holds up his cuffed hands and you make a mental note to murder Prentiss for this. It's not like she or Tara are particularly older than you or Jj. She could have easily been the one un-cuffing a random guy but nooooo, you had to.

"There. Better? I guess it's just standard protocol or something like that."

"Wait, what? What am I here for anyway? I didn't kill anyone"

"What? No that's not what you're here for."

"So I'm not a suspect in a murder investigation?"

"Should you be?" You raise your eyes to his and hold eye contact. He looks away and runs a hand through his hair, eyes darting around. 

You put a smile on your face and say, "I'm sure you had nothing to do with the murder of Lisa. I just want to catch the monster who did this to her. And I cannot do that without your help. Please? Help a girl out?"

You mentally roll your eyes as you put on a little pout and give the wide eye look that has helped you catch many guilty people over the years. 

And another one falls victim to it.

"Well, alrighty then. If I'm your last hope then, and you need me this badly, how can I say no to that sweet face?"

You hate to admit it, but you do actually need his help. Not as much as he's giving himself credit for, but nevertheless you do need it. You can practically hear Prentiss laughing as you force yourself to duck your head and act like he just gave you the biggest compliment.

"Well you can start by telling me about your boss."

"Leroy? Nah, he had nothing to do with this. He may be greedy, and rich as hell, but he would never kill."

"Do you know the victims, or does Leroy know them?"

"Oh hell yeah. Everyone knew Lisa, and the other two. They were at church every Sunday, and made huge donations every week. Come to think of it, those three gave the most. I first thought they were just devout Catholics, but then Leroy recruited me and I found out about the business."

"What 'business'? I thought you worked for a church."

He leaned forward like he was telling a secret.

"It's a front for exotic animal trade."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little more case working. then ill get to the better stuff. plus i needed work on dialogue and character arguments.

"Exotic animal trade? Are you sure that's what he said?" 

You close the door to the room as Emily has composed herself, thankfully, enough to ponder about the information you gathered. 

"Yup. Right as he leaned up close to me and I could smell the exotic on him. Oh and by the way, you owe me for that. It was miserable."

"But hey, it worked like a charm. Ow-okay, okay, I'll send you and Jj in together next time. Or I'll just not do that at all."

You smile at her revised plans, and the two of you cross the hall past Jj's room where she has flipped the table so you can see both of them. Prentiss hovers, before catching up to you.

"You wanna talk about that?"

She swallows and says,"Nope. I'm good."

You roll your eyes as she continues to stare back at the room, even though Jj is clearly out of view. Tara waves to her and she waves back.

Back in the main room, Reid is staring intensely at a map with dots on it. Geographical profiles are useful, but bore you to death. It's a bunch of dots. On a map. Sometimes it makes a circle, or a triangle. But it's usually just dots. He looks up from his dots as you and Prentiss enter, and promptly collapse in chairs. A puzzled look on his face, he points at your lipstick and heels which have been discarded with a whiteboard marker.

"Don't"

He must sense the annoyance in your voice because he gives you the thumbs up as Rossi walks in from the second coffee run of the day.

"Ah, Y/n, did you draw the short stick? I know that look. Emily-"

"Don't Emily me."

"I wasn't, I was just noting on the fact that-"

"I always draw the short stick? Yeah I noticed." You sigh and try to get the feeling of that man's breath on your face out of your memory. Ugh and he smelled vaguely of peacock manure. There was peacock manure for some reason at the M.E. 's office, and both you and Reid sniffed it then instantly regretted it. 

"Wasn't the microchip we found only specific to exotic animals? And apparently the church was a front for a exotic animal trade, so Leroy or whoever is now definitely connected."

Matt leans over to Luke, both who have just entered the room.

"Who's Leroy? And why is y/n wearing heels?"

"Leroy apparently is the big boss of the exotic animal business. And I made her wear them." Emily says as she smiles at you and you glare back.

"Ahh, the old helpless interrogation strategy?" Luke crosses over the threshold and to the map where Reid has gone back to his dots. 

"You are far too amused by this Luke."

"You should have seen her in there, blushing and acting all clueless. I thought that man was going to die when she gave him the puppy dog eyes."

"Oh, you went that far?" Matt and Spencer turn around at the mention of your secret weapon and you give Reid the look before he can say anything particularly incriminating. Matt smiles at you sympathetically and you can tell he’s trying not to laugh.

You throw up your hands in self defense.

"What? He smelled bad, and I wanted to get it over with. So I sped things up by pulling out the tricks earlier, and now I just saved you another hour of waiting."

"So what you're saying is that we should do this every case. I mean, if it’s really that effective. Hey I'm kidding"

"You better be Prentiss. I don't know how I got through that."

Jj walks in, looking equally annoyed, with Tara close behind. She plops down in the chair next to you and glares at Emily, who has surrendered that act of suggesting you do it again.

"Did you learn anything from your guy? Anything about a guy named Leroy?"

"Leroy? Yeah that's the guy I was interrogating. He wanted to talk less about the business and more about the doomed government."

"Well according to my guy, he's the big boss." Spencer looks mildly confused at the fact that you said “my”, and you can tell he’s going to ask you about it later.

"No that can't be right." Tara crosses her arms, and leans up against the doorframe. "While I was watching Jj so amazingly work information out of him, he kept referring to a him, another boss. That guy was way too paranoid to function. Not sure how he got this far, with that ego and paranoia."

Jj scoffs on a laugh before saying,"Yeah, that guy was so far in his own head he wouldn't have cared if 4 women were hitting on him. His god complex, let me tell you, was massive. Honestly it balanced out the paranoia a good bit, so I was able to pry information from him. No Emily, this does not mean this is your go to interogation technique."

"I wasn't going to suggest-"

Rossi holds his cup of coffee up in your direction. "Well you would have if y/n hadn't shut it down so quickly."

Prentiss rolls her eyes, clearly not impressed. "Well enough about my preferred tactic, we need to figure out the way this scheme works and the way it fits in with our victims. Any ideas? Reid? Matt?"

Spencer turns back to the group from his map.

"Well, I've been working the geographical profile, just to make sure we didn't miss anything and there's not much we don't already know. All the victims lived within 4.3 miles of each other, which was expected, since they all attend the same church. Now this seems a given, but I think the unsub may have something against the church based on the victims' paranoia and high standings within. Think about it, all these victims were known donors of this church, and someone may have started killing the funders to please a personal vendetta."

"That's not a bad theory, given they were dealing in illegal animal trade. Some animal lover may have gotten word of it, and started chipping them to make them the animals. As a 'that's how it feels' sort of deal or motive. Since we don't have an exact COD, and probably never will because we've been looking for the wrong things. Did the M.E. test for animal sedative, like when you put down a dog or cat?"

"No, I don't think they did. I can have them do it, just for peace of mind. "

"Yeah, we should probably do that. And if so, then that probably means the unsub's a vet or has access to a veterinary clinic.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Garcia do any of the vets within a 10 mile radius of the church have a record?"

You're sitting at the same table, 4 hours later, no longer in that ridiculous pair of heels. You've ditched the itchy blazer/jacket and skirt in exchange for one of Reid's old FBI hoodies over a warm turtleneck, and a pair of loose slacks. Of course no one knows it's Reid's hoodies. But it smells like him, the scent of burning wood and old books and a touch of peppermint. Much better. As it turned out, the M.E. was able to test for animal sedative in the most recent vic; she hadn't been buried yet. And what'd you know, it came back positive. You love your job, but some of the unsubs are better at it than others. This one wasn't particularly bright. Garcia confirmed that 1 vet had a few red flags on his record. 

"..in juvie for aggravated assault on a classmate. His reason was that he wasn't vegetarian, and that he was murdering animals. Yikes." 

You watch as Prentiss gestures to you and Matt to head to the house, and sends Rossi and Luke to his work address. You sit up as your phone dings with a text from Garcia with the coordinates. Converse tied, you run after Matt who apparently started the race to the car without your knowledge. You catch up and hop into the driver's seat before him, granting the prize of driving. 

"Y'know I let you win.", he says as he jumps into the passenger seat, barely buckling his seatbelt before you're roaring out of the parking lot, eager to get this case over with. You smile as Matt grabs the handle bar and turns up the radio. It's become common practice for the two of you to blast music on the way to suspect's houses. It helps lighten the mood, and makes the ride more enjoyable. Since you are FBI, and going to a suspect's house, the speed limit doesn't exist. Lights and siren blaring, you're doing 80 down the freeway as cars eagerly get out of your way. You can see Rossi and Reid trailing you, picking up speed to almost tailgate you. Matt notices this, and sighs before turning up the music even louder and smiling at you. Their exit is in around 4 miles, and you have the one after that. So there's time to floor it and leave them in the dust. Which you do. Rossi calls your phone, to which Matt answers.

"Y/n speed limits still exist." One might think he was scolding, but you could tell he was reigning in laughter as WAP by Cardi B and Meghan Thee Stallion started playing.

"What? I can't hear you over the sounds of our sweet, sweet victory."

Matt highfives you as you pull off the highway and down what seems to be a rarely used exit ramp.

"We weren't racing!" Reid yells.

"Not anymore. Well we have a killer to catch bye." You smirk as Matt hangs up on Rossi and Reid, who are very not accepting of your victory.

"Nice driving y/n."

"We do have a perfect record in races when I drive."

"Yeah, because you defy the laws of driving and the laws of physics."

"Technically I'm proving the laws of physics by getting us there faster becau-"

"Nope. Not today Dr. You can talk Emily's ear off about that as revenge, but you explain this every time."

"Fine. I'll stop talking then."

"Y/n I was kidding."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did. I love your scientific breakdowns of our wins because it makes them even sweeter."

"Now you're talking Simmons."

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

"Hmm?"

"After we wrap up this case, Kristy and I kind of had a date for our anniversary and forgot to book a sitter. Please? I'll pay you."

"Matt you don't have to pay me to watch your adorable children. My only required form of payment is that the next kid you have has my name as their middle name."

"We're not having more kids."

"You said that after number 5 and now you have 6."

"Point taken. But if we don't, can I just make you godmother?"

"Deal." 

You stick out your hand to shake his as you pull up to the house at the end of a long snow covered dirt road. You and Matt step out of the car, careful not to slip on the ice. It's frigid and you're glad for the extra jacket on top of your bullet proof vest. You two walk up to the house, on high alert making sure to watch the windows. Matt pounds on the door.

Surprisingly enough, he opens the door.

"Dan Slewer? FBI."

You flash him your badges, before tucking them away and taking a casual stance on the doorway, as to see behind him. 

"We just want to ask you a few question about some peo-"

You don't get to finish your sentence before you get knocked backwards. Your chest feels like it got hit by a freight train, and you see Matt lying beside you, the unsub running towards your car. You grit your teeth through the pain, and get up, your legs shaky as you see Matt groening and gesturing for you to chase him. So you do. He's not very fast, despite the head start he has on you, and you catch him along the edge of the road.

"Drop. the. gun. Do it."

He stops, and turns slightly towards you before running. He does drop the gun, although you aren't sure what to make of that move. Maybe he emptied the bullets into your chest. You know there's at least 4 in your vest. But still, he's running. Which means you have to chase after him. Idiot. You finally get him trapped up against the side of the house; he literally led you in a circle. You can see Matt still on the ground and make the mistake of looking at him because this guy has the audacity to smack the gun from your hand and stab your left arm with a knife. You draw in a sharp breath as your blood stains the snow red, and dodge his next punch before landing a punch right to his jaw, and a knee to his balls. You grab for your gun, but miss as he goes for another stab and you're forced to roll out of the way, away from your gun. You internally roll your eyes, slightly dying as your arms throbs as he rushes at you with such force that a step and a trip sends him to the ground. You can get your gun this time, and have his face in the snow, conveniently in your blood, which has made quite the mess. Matt runs/ staggers up to you as police cars, and ambulances pull up. He cuffs the guy, and drags him to a police car. You walk after him, a hand over your arm, which is still bleeding. 

An EMT grabs you before you can eat dirt, and guides you over to an ambulance, where they strip off your layers trying to find the cut stitch. Your chest is still on fire as Prentiss and Tara run up to you as the rest of the team arrives. The EMTs have you essentially naked in 20 degree weather in the ambulance as Prentiss hops in with you. You see Luke slide in Matt, as Tara and JJ fill in Rossi and Reid who have just pulled up. They hop back in their SUVS, as CSU processes the scene. You assume they're going to meet you at the hospital, but don't have time to ask them before the ambulance doors are slammed shut. You try to sit up and tell everyone that you're fine, and you just need stitches. They gently push you back down, and you relent, the fight having drained all of your energy. There's the vague feeling of someone putting numbing cream over your chest as someone slips an oxygen mask over your face. Prentiss has your right hand in hers as another EMT is holding pressure over your left arm which has gone numb. Probably because of the pain. Which is probably for the better. You black out twice on the way to the hospital, simply because your chest feels like a boa constrictor is squeezing it and there's not enough air. You hear talk of surgery for some odd reason as they wheel you into the ER, Prentiss running alongside confirming that yes, you caught the right guy before a nurse pushes her away and more sweet air is pumped into your face. Anesthesia. Wonderful. Surgery. Also wonderful. That son of a bitch must have done more damage than you thought. What is presumably your surgeon smiles down at you before more sweet air is given and you hear the start of what is presumably your surgeon's surgery playlist. They have good taste in music.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick name reminder:
> 
> Simmons kids: David, Jake, Chloe, Lily, Rose and Stephen( i added another on)
> 
> Jareau kids: Henry and Micheal

Y/n was not prepared for this shit. You're sitting on the couch, in Matt's living room watching the twins play with their brother Jake while you play with their 1 1/2 year old. David, the oldest, is playing with his 4 year old sister and you couldn't help but smile the first time you saw that. Everything was going fine; you showed up at his house at 5:30, to help orient the kids, and help Kristy get ready for their date. She told the kids to be gentle with you, to which you waved off, never one to limit their playing. But they were sweeter than usual as you sat on the couch as Matt and Kristy ran around trying to find last minute items. 

Then the doorbell rang.

Matt ran to answer it and smiled as Jj walked into the room. She led her two boys in as you turned, not expecting to have to watch 8 kids tonight.

"Jj! You look great!"

"As do you. Hey, thanks for letting me bring the boys over."

"I figured it would be easier, since Will's out of town and Emily's dragging me to salsa classes with her and Tara. Y/n I'm so sorry you couldn't come! Next time."

"Next time."

You internally thanked some higher being for your injuries, not wanting to go through that again.

"I just hope this won't be too much trouble for you."

"Oh no. It actually makes it easier because they pretty much entertain themselves."

"Yeah, you essentially only have to watch 4 kids! Thanks again, and see you at 11!"

You still had questions as all three ran out the door, and Jj hopped into the car with an already drunk Emily and Tara. That was until you saw who had slipped in with his two godsons.

Reid's sitting on the floor building with Henry and drawing with some of the other kids while you rack your brain trying to figure out how and why this is happening. You pull your phone out, and text Reid to meet you in the kitchen. You set the little boy, who was coincidentally named after Rossi again (his middle name this time), down into his pen, and stand up, wincing slightly. 

"Kids!"

All 8 pairs of eyes, and Reid's, turn to you.

"What do you guys want for dinner? Now you need to make sure everyone gets what they want, so pick something everyone can eat! So no sushi Henry, you know the younger kids don't like it. So? what'll it be?"

There's some discussion, before they settle on pizza. You knew this was coming so you had pre-ordered the pizza when the jarreau's showed up. But the kids and Reid didn't need to know that, so you tell them that you're going to the kitchen to order food with him and to  _ be nice _ until you get back.

He follows you into the kitchen, looking so goddamn hot in a hoodie and jeans. You make a mental note to steal another one since you got blood on the last one. It's also currently sitting in an evidence bag somewhere in a police station as a key part of the jackass who shot you's trial.

"Reid."

"Hmm?"

"Spencer."

"What kind of pizza should we order? Cheese for the twins, pepperoni for David and Henry and hell just order all of it."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were babysitting for Jj and that she was bringing the boys over here! What else?"

"Oh, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Sorry."

You're so not okay and are about to let Reid have it, but then you glance over and see the smirk plastered across his face as he runs his long fingers through his hair.

"Why am I dating you again?"

He's full out smiling now, and you want to be angry but you can't because it's him.

"Because you love this charm"

"Do I?"

"If not the charm, then other things."

"if it weren't for this stupid arm and my ribs I would smack you for springing this on me."

"And if it weren't for that stupid arm and your ribs, we wouldn't be talking and you would be up against that fridge."

You try to shake that particularly vivid image out of you because you know he's not joking. You close your eyes, trying to erase that memory of his breath on your ear as he bent down to whisper it.

"I really, really hate you sometimes."

"I'll remember that for later when you're saying very different things. Order me a pizza with just mozzarella, please?"

But you already did, you already order his favorite because it's also your favorite. You fight the urge to do something very stupid as he walks out of the kitchedn and back to the kids, who were now engaged in some form of a play. You walk out after him, calming your jumpy nerves and grabbing a bottle on the way. 

20 minutes later, you're walking back downstairs after putting the youngest for a nap and grabbing the baby monitor. Reid is helping the others build a makeshift stage from cardboard, and has gotten paint in his hair. You sit down on the couch momentarily before opening the front door to get the pizza. You bring it to the kitchen with the help of the boys as Reid follows with two kids in his arms, and two on his legs. 

It's adorable, his tall slim figure adorned with kids as he shuffles into the kitchen acting like frankenstein. You hand out plates, and cups, and napkins, and more napkins as you finally get all 7 kids seated at the table and counter in the kitchen. Reid's on refill duty as you help the younger ones cut their pizza into smaller bites. There's plenty of pizza and you eventually achieve that moment where the entire room is silent except for the chewing of pizza. And then it's gone because someone wants another piece and their sibling stole their cup. Then everything gets sorted out then there's silence again. 

You look down as Micheal taps you on the shoulder to show you the spill on his shirt. You ruffle his hair before taking his hand and walking out to the foyer where Jj has conveniently packed 2 changes of clothes for both her sons. You let him choose between outfits and take him to the bathroom sink where you switch his shirts and wipe the remaining pizza sauce off his face. Micheal has always been quieter than his older brother, and has always been super sweet. You walk back to the kitchen where he lets go of your hand anr runs back to his seat to finish eating. Some of the kids have finished and you have them put their dishes on the counter where you will tackle them later. Reid is already starting to get everyone back to the dining room so you can clean up in peace. He winks at you as you glare at him while stacking plates and throwing away the dirty napkins. 

You finish washing the dishes some time later, and have the kitchen clean before heading upstairs to wake up Stephen. He's quite sleepy, and is looking adorable as you carry him on your hip downstairs where it has gotten unusually quiet. You walk back to the kitchen, set him on in his baby carrier which is positioned on the counter as you grab another bottle out of the fridge and heat it up. You give it to him, then take him back to the living room where it is still weirdly silent. As you cross into the room, you see Henry and David holding out a tray with a piece of paper on it. You walk over, and pick it up from then as they run back behind the now fully erected stage. Ah. The play. You sit down on the couch with Micheal, Rose and Stephen as Reid pulls back the makeshift curtain revealing Jake standing with a piece of paper colored to look like a scroll.

You sit there with the youngest kids watching the little mythical show they put on, laughing as Henry pops up with a dragon costume scaring the twins. And then it's time for the youngest kids to go to bed, and you and Reid are getting them in pajamas (they took showers before because 8 kids showering is a long spectacle) and brushing teeth and turning out light. You put Micheal down in the other room on the couch so his mom could get him easier. 

It's 9:30, and you, Reid, David, and Henry are playing a game of checkers. But it's you vs. Reid but blindfolded because Henry and David think it's hilarious. You have Henry moving your pieces, and David is moving Reid's and you're pretty sure you're winning.

You do win. Even though the boys insisted watching you two play, they said it was the best game ever. And then it's their bed time. Henry goes with YOUNGEST JAREAU and David upstairs to his room with he brother and you and Reid are left alone downstairs for an hour.

You clean up everything, making sure the kitchen and bathroom are clean as Reid cleans paint off a little block, and moves the crayons to a bin. When everything is put away, you sit down on the couch next to him as you turn on some news channel. He messes with the back of your t-shirt, and you watch the weather forecasts for the next week. More snow, but not as much as the previous week. 

"Do you ever think about that?"

"What? Snow? I think it's cold and fluffy and is just re-"

He flicks your nose.

"No, smartass, kids."

"Yeah, I do. They're adorable, and so sweet. But what would we do? We work and work and that kid would grow up without their parents."

He looks into your eyes, and it's even harder than usual to read his emotions.

"If you really wanted them that bad I would quit so I could stay home with them, and they could grow up with a badass mom."

You look at him with skepticism, before rolling your eyes as he starts laughing.

"You idiot, you really thought I would do that? The answer is yes, but it would be a disaster for both of us."

You smile before laughing along.

"We saw how that turned out for Jj; she started screwing Emily. So as long as you're fine with me joining a threesome with them, let's go for it."

He laughs even harder.

You lean over to kiss him softly.

"I think I'll stick to screwing you Spencer."

"Good."

He kisses you back before you pull apart and move slightly away as you hear a loud party of adults walk up the driveway. The door opens as Kristy opens it, takse her shoes off, and creeps in waving to you and Reid who wave back. Matt trails after her, and Jj follows. You point her towards the back room where her sons are and she walks back and remerges with one very sleepy kid in her arm, and another under her arm. She hugs you and Reid, thanking you as she walks out and puts the kids in the car where Will has gotten back to drive them home. Kristy and Matt thank you profusely as you and Reid head out. You refuse their money, but remind Matt of his promise names wise as Kristy smacks him, then agrees because your name is pretty. You wave them goodbye as you hop into Reid's car, and he drives you through the dark streets and back home.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh huh. I understand."

You roll over onto your side to face him, flipping off the phone that he answered at 6am. Of course you're usually up by now, but it's the weekend and last night involved little to no sleep. It's been 6 weeks since you were shot, and the doctor finaly cleared you for the field and sex. So you and Reid celebrated in your usual fashion. You sigh as the sun begins to peek through the curtains as you walk over to the bathroom in Reid's apartment. He's still on the phone by the time you emerge, picking up trash and discarded items on the way. He has the look on his face that you've grown to read, one that worries you. It's the darting eyes, which are interrupted with his hard blinking. Clenched fingers and a tight posture all point to something distressing. He hasn't gotten all the way out of bed and you go and sit next to him, basking in the early morning sun with your head on his left shoulder. His hand is wrapped around your waist as he transfers the phone to his left hand. You don't try to catch the conversation on the phone; if it's bad he'll tell you. But it can't be too bad because he's still sitting and hasn't started pacing- nevermind he's pacing now. You head to the tiny kitchen and start making coffee for the two of you and make them extra strong too. He finally hangs up the phone as you sip the hot coffee on the bed, not wanting to start your day. He ignores the cup on his side and crawls back in sliding under your right arm and burying his face in the silk pajamas you've adorned. You put down the coffee because hot coffee doesn't do well dumped over the both of you. It is, however, an effective way to wake someone up. Spencer pulls his face up and looks at you with absolute dread in his eyes. You look at him with questions written all over your face before he sticks his face back down and groans loudly into a pillow. 

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on Spence?"

"We have a case."

"We always have cases. But you wouldn't be hiding under the covers like a little boy if it were just a case. Come on, tell me." 

You throw the covers off his head and he rolls over and pulls the pillow over his face.

"I don't want to do it."

That's odd.

"Do what?"

"Deal with it."

He waves his hand in the empty space with the pillow still over his face for emphasis.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is so I can help you with it?"

"The it is a kidnapping case. I don't want to deal with it."

"Spencer. Reid."

He ignores you.

"What has gotten into you? It's not just any old kidnapping case is it?"

"No."

"Explain why Emily called you at 6 in the morning to discuss a transfer for interrogation."

Okay so maybe you listened a little bit.

"You heard?"

"Not much, just the transfer and something about a cat. Did Emily get a new cat?

Reid chuckles slightly.

"Not a cat, the Cat Adams. And now I have to go interrogate her about the people she's kidnapped."

"Isn't she in jail on death row?"

"Yeah."

"Then how the hell did she kidnap people?"

"Well she probably manipulated someone into doing it for her."

You were vaguely familiar with Cat and the time Reid spent in prison because of her, but the most recent kidnapping case had been marked confidential. 

"Like when she kidnapped your ex's sister and dad?"

"Yup. Just like that."

He glanced over to you, waiting for you to make the connection and then-

"SHE KIDNAPPED SOMEONE BECAUSE YOU'RE DATING ME?"

"Maybe also yes."

"But no one knows about us."

"They that I'm dating and that's all Cat cares about. I made the mistake of telling her she was always in my head the last time I saw her to feed her ego and now this is where we are. This could take a while, so get ready and I apologize in advance for the things that may or may not happen. But just remember, she has nothing on you, okay? No matter what I say, no matter what she makes me do, you are the one stuck in my head not her."

"Okay."

Your voice is barely above a whisper as he kisses you on the forehead before jumping out of bed to get ready. You down your coffee, suddenly glad for the slight haze over your brain from the kick of caffeine. 

You change, throw your favorite suit on for a sense of comfort, and take the back stairs down to the parking lot behind the building next door. You hop in the car, get the heater running, and circle the next block to "pick Reid up for work". You avoid the front when leaving because of security cameras that could potentially out your relationship. Today's a different kind of struggle, a new challenge. What he said, the premeditated apology filled your stomach with dread as you sat in the car before he got in. Music set to classical, you pull onto the main street and make it to Quantico in record time. It's just you, Reid, and Prentiss there, and you're glad the building is mostly empty as you down what has to be at least your third cup of coffee thus far. You sit outside the viewing room after Prentiss fills you in on everything and share the situation with any member who shows up. Jj arrives soon after looking very panicked as does the rest of the team. You spin the ring Reid gave you in your pocket, because wearing it would be too suspicious. You do wear it from time to time, when it blends in well with your outfit, but most times it lives on a chain around your neck or in your pocket. He's getting nowhere with her and Prentiss notes as much. There's not much to go on since she's giving up nothing about where they are. But her sole demand hasn't been asked yet, which perplexes everyone. Tara says she might not know what she wants yet, to which Rossi contradicts because Cat always knows what she wants. Reid walks back into the conference room some time later, jacket off and thrown over the couch that no one uses.

"Did you figure it out?"

Luke asks the question everyone's been wondering as Reid slumps down in a chair, fingers twitching on the table.

"Yes, and you're not going to like it."

Jj and Garcia share a look of confusion, before the latter speaks.

"What is it?"

He takes in a large breath and his body shakes as he exhales.

"Cat wants to meet my girlfriend. She says she 'wants to see what makes this one special'."

Your entire body goes stiff as the words register, and you can sense his eyes on your left hand where the ring normally sits on your pinky finger.

"And she told me the hostages would die if I didn't bring her. And guys, I can't do that. I can't drag her into work. I called her earlier and no one she knows is missing. I can't lose someone again because of my job."

"We know, Reid. We're not going to give her what she wants."

Prentiss' voice is filled with that passive aggressive rage that has made people regret being born. Your mind starts racing, trying to figure out a way to save the hostages and keep your relationship safe. 

Tara pushes back from the table.

"I want a shot at her."

Luke follows her out of the room with Garcia not close behind.

"We'll watch and stream it to the round table room."

You walk out to the bullpen and down to your desk. A million things are racing through your head. You knew Reid followed you out of the room, and felt him sit down on your desk moments later. 

"What're we going to do y/n?"

"I have no clue. But if worst comes to worst, the lives of those people are worth more than keeping our thing a secret."

"I know. But I really don't want to go there."

You sit there, pencil in hand as you mentally play out all the scenarios. 

And then it hits you.

"Reid."

"Hmm?"

"I know how we can do this, I just need you to trust me on this."

"Okay? But what are we doing exactly before I blindly trust in this."

"We're going to fake it."

"Y/n. What'd you mean fake it?"

"Reid, think about it. Cat doesn't know I'm in the bureau. We tell her we got married, she won't know we're faking because we're not. The marriage part yes, but we truly are dating. We just pose this as an acting job like Max did to the team. Any question she throws our way we'll know."

Reid sighs, and crosses his arms, clearly not convinced.

"Spencer, come on. The team knows we're best friends, and we'll pretend to quiz each other before we go in so it'll be more realistic. It's the only thing that'll work. It's not that bad of an idea."

"No it's not. But I'm just worried Cat'll see right through it."

"She won't, because we're not lying. We've been hiding this for what, 9 months? We can hide this little fact from the tea, for 2 days."

"All right. I'm in." But just be prepared for what she might tell you."

"Come on Reid. I tackled an unsub who was twice my bodyweight with a stab wound. I think I can handle Cat."

"I'm not worried for you. I'm worried for me when we put you two in a room together."

You laugh as you run up the stairs back to the main room where Tara, Garcia and Luke have just returned looking very defeated. You tell your plan to the team, which they understandably are skeptical about.

"Prentiss, Reid and I know everything about each other. It's the only solution. You can quiz us."

She sighs, and sits down on the table because no one sits in chairs.

"I know you two are close, but you can't possibly fool Cat into thinking you're dating, let alone married."

Reid comes and stands next to you, looking directly at Prentiss.

"Try us. Ask y/n anything about me and our relationship."

"Alright, when did you start dating?"

"I started dating Reid on March 9th, 2021."

"Reid, when did you guys get married?"

"We got married on October 31st 2022."

Luke jumps in.

"Where?"

You answer him deadpan.

"In New York City."

Jj walks over and sits on the couch.

"Reid what sport did y/n do as a little girl?"

"Oh this one is going to piss Cat off. Y/n iceskated."

Rossi, the expert on love, asks the final question.

"Where are your rings?"

You pull your out of your pocket and put the chain around your neck and Reid takes it out of his pocket and puts it in.

Garcia says, "Wait, you guys just have matching rings that you carry around."

"Yeah, we got them on separate trips to the smithsonian. I didn't know Reid had the same kind until I saw him wearing it. They are scratched up a little bit, so Cat can't call us out on that. Is that enough proof Emily?"

She sighs, and looks around at the rest of the team who look slightly more convinced.

"It's good enough for me, and let's just hope it's good enough for Cat. Garcia, live stream the footage from the room to here. Y/n and Reid, good luck.

You walk out of the room and grin slightly as Spencer catches up to you. You round the corner to the empty hallway with Cat's interrogation room at the end and grab his hand. He squeezes it, and leans down to whisper in your ear, "I can't believe I get to fake being your husband to save hostages."

"Me either."

You drop his hand, and push the door open into the room where a very bored brunette is waiting.

She sits up as you enter, looking suddenly interested in her situation. Her guard unlocks her shackles and you wait for him to leave the room before you walk towards her, pretending to be nervous. She has a smile that only a psychopath could have, a mix of extreme boredom and bloodlust.

"And who are you?"

Good, she has no clue who you are.

"May I sit?"

"Go ahead. But I still don't know who you are.

You pull out the chair and sit down across from her, putting the case file down onto the cold metal table.

"My name is Dr. Y/n Reid, and I believe you requested to see me."

"Hold up."

She sticks her hand in your face before getting up and looking straight at the glass where Reid is.

"SPENCIE YOU MARRIED HER?"

"Yes, Cat."

His voice rings through the speakers in the room.

You clear your throat as Cat starts pacing around the room.

"I'm here, isn't that what you wanted? Now can you please let those people go?"

"I don't believe it. Do you people really believe that you can send a random agent who I haven't met and expect me to believe that she's Reid's wife? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I'm not lying Cat. You can ask me anything about Reid, and we can prove it to you however you want. But please, just let those hostages go."

"No. First, I want him in here next to you and you will convince me you're dating before I let those people go. Okay?"

Reid opens the door and slams it shut before pulling another chair up next to you and sitting down. He grabs your left hand and holds it tight.

"Okay, Cat."

"Great. And you better make this somewhat believable or entertaining or those innocent people get y'know, pew."

She lifts a hand to her head and makes a makeshift gun before shooting it and smiling at you.

"What do you want y/n and I to prove Cat? How do you want us to prove it?"

"First up, rings. Come on, show me them."

You glance sideways at him before taking the chain off your neck and placing the ring on the table next to his. Cat picks them up, and squints at them as if trying to see them better. She puts Reid's down, and holds yours up to the light. She seems satisfied, and places them back on the table. You quickly grab yours, and put it back around your neck, grateful she didn't throw it across the room or anything.

"Good enough for me."

You glance at Reid. Was it really that easy?

"I'm kidding Spencie. It's not that hard to fake a ring although the slight tan on your finger does help your argument a bit. Now y/n, if that really is your real name, are you familiar with all the things your dear dear husband has done?"

You lean back in your chair, not at all worried by Cat because you can see how mad she is at the possibility that Reid picked you over her.

"Yes, Catherine, I am aware. Now are you aware that I have a worse rap sheet than him?"

This is news to Cat, who actually look highly interested in something for once. Reid rolls his eyes and answers once Cat sends a questioning look his way. 

"She was raised in a killer cult and took part in some of the rituals as a little girl. She also was a drug addict for most of her teen years. Y/n later did time for double murder, and her claim of self defense was later approved. So yes Cat, she knows all that I have done, including throwing you on a wall. And nothing you say can change the fact that she is married to me. Nothing. Now that I've given you what you wanted, let those people go. Y/n, we're done here. Let's go."

You get up to leave, but Cat grabs your wrist.

"Stop. I want to talk to Dr. Y/n Reid, girl to girl. After all, I have been in your life longer than her Spencie."

She smiles at Reid as he leaves you in the room with her. You sit all the way back down, and Cat takes her hand off yours.

"So, y/n, tell me about him. Come on, don't be shy."

"What'd you want to know?"

"Well, is he good in bed? Anything particularly interesting about any encounters between you two?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm trying to determine if you really are married to him, or just made that all up. Now tell me about it or we say bye bye to that poor couple."

You try to pick an event out of your head that seems normal enough, and settle on the flight back from San Francisco when Prentiss sent you and Reid to teach at an FBI seminar. 

"We just got back from teaching a seminar in San Francisco, and had the plane to ourselves, so we you know, did that."

You force a look of embarassment on your face thatt probably would have made most actors cringe but Cat is so entertained by Reid's sex life that she doesn't notice.

"There you go! Now we're getting somewhere. Some excitement in a couples life. So many these days are boring, and some people just need a good thrill, like a rollercoaster or even fucking on an airplane. At least you've kissed him, or more. When I met his last girlfriend, they hadn't even kissed yet. But you know, no matter how good you two are together, I will always be in his brain. Always on his mind while he's kissing you. "

She crosses her legs and sighs as you shift in your seat, trying to control your anger while wishing you could see the looks on the team's face now.

"Besides the fact that I practically live in your husband's brain, anything else?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I moved into his apartment and I slept on the right side of the bed. Um, we go out to brunch or try to every Sunday. I'm the baker and he cooks." All lies, but you just reversed it. You sleep on the left, and he bakes.

"I've seen the apartment. Not impressive."

"It's a new one and you've been locked up for murder so no you haven't seen it."

You see a flash of annoyance and borderline anger flash across her face but she pushes it aside before brushing off your little nudges and responding.

"Kids? Trying to have kids?"

This one almost gets you and you force yourself to keep eye contact with her as you respond.

"What're you an evil hag who wants to steal away my first born child?"

She bursts out laughing.

"Oh I like her Reid. Much better than shy little Maxie. No I don't want your kid silly. I'm just making conversation."

You try to hide the tension from your shoulders as you find yourself slightly addicted to her. The way she sits, and the way she absolutely no care for anyone but herself. She sits up, and leans forward, beckoning you to move closer. You lean towards her, cautious, but still intrigued. She looks at you, and you feel like moving will set a bomb off.

"Y/n, we're not that different you and I. You married a FBI agent, I tried to frame one for murder, you live in an apartment, and I've always wanted one along the potomac. Oh come on, don't look so serious. I'm just saying."

She leans back, breaking the connection and you shift back into your seat, suddenly uncomfortable with the lack of space between you and the murderous psychopath. 

"I look like this Catherine because you kidnapped 2 innocent people and made Reid reveal me to you or else you would kill them. Was this good enough for you? Knowing this much about our personal lives? What more do you want?"

Reid comes back in as you can see slight anger entering Cat's eyes.

"I want to know what you have that I don't. What makes you so damn special that Spencer Reid married you? Up until you came along, I have done everything with him that all of his girlfriends had done. And you just had to rip that away from me didn't you. I want to see what he sees in you that he doesn't see in me."

You know what I see in her Cat? I see someone who can match me in every way. She doesn't get bored when I talk and doesn't kidnap people because she wants my attention. She's smart as hell, even smarter than me and everything I could have ever wanted. She is everything you are not, Cat. And now that I've upheld my end of the deal, time for you to do the same. Tell your partner to release the hostages. We're done here.``

"Wait. One last test. If you pass this one, then I let them go. Only if you pass."

"What makes you so sure that we won't pass this one?"

"Just intuition."

You straighten your shoulders as Cat drum rolls her fingers on the table.

"What is it Cat?"

Reid's annoyed, and you can tell 10 more minutes with her wouldn't end well. You hope the team caught the slip up about a rollercoaster and the potomac.

"Kiss. And make it good, not just a quick peck. An actual kiss. One worthy of a kiss cam. Go on. I'll let them go if it's believable."

Reid stands up as do you and you and him walk over to the door before he pushes you up against the wall out of the view of the camera being broadcasted to the team. His lips are on yours as you cup his face with both hands as he body pushes you against the wall. There's nothing fake about this kiss, and you arch your back as he kisses you harder before pulling away. You're in full view of the camera as Cat scowls, before gesturing for you to do it again. Reid shakes his head and refuses. He's close to Cat as he hands her a phone to call her partner. She swats it away, looking very mad. SHe gestures for you to kiss again, and honestly you're so done with her you just want to leave. You grab Reid's face and pull it to yours and kiss him, a picture perfect one for the broadcast camera. You wipe the extra lipstick off the bottom of your lip. Cat grabs the cellphone, and dials a number before calling it and telling whoever is on the other end to let them go. It doesn't matter. You know the team knows where they are, because Cat was too mad to realize how much she gave away. The call is abruptly ended as you hear the beginning of the police sirens which is presumably part of your team. You made sure the first kiss was long enough for them to get a head start on the partner. By now, they almost certainly have them secured. Reid knows this as well, and grabs your hand to get you to leave.

"Cat."

"What."

"The funny thing is, I'm not even married to her. We're just very good friends."

He pulls his hand from yours to open the door for you. You wave goodbye sarcastically, and internally grin as you see the absolute rage in her eyes. Reid follows, case file in hand before the guard resumes his position in her room as Cat starts yelling for Reid to come back because he lied to her. You laugh and roll your eyes as Reid leans down to kiss you before the two of you round the corner back into the bullpen and walk up to the round table room. Rossi, Garcia and Prentiss are sitting in the round table room looking slightly dumbfounded. Garcia jumps up and runs over and hugs you.

"Oh hey Penelope! What's up?"

"I cannot believe you did that y/n. You actually pissed her off so much just by pretending to be married to Reid that we saved the couple before Cat got hung up on. "

Rossi starts a slow clap which quickly ends as Prentiss looks at you and Reid suspiciously.

"Your significant others were okay with that right?"

Reid smiles a little too quickly as you walk over to the couch and just crash on it.

"Oh yeah. I actually texted her about it before y/n and I went into the room and she was slightly annoyed but thankful I told her. She knows y/n and I are good friends, and I had y/n text her to make sure she was okay with it. I assume y/n did the same for her significant other."

You hold up a thumbs up before shouting through a pillow, "I'm single Reid. The only date I have is with my dog and the couch."

"Oh, right. Well thanks for doing that for me."

"No problem pretty boy. Just don't make me do it ever again. Cat might try to recruit me more forcefully next time and I don't think I can say no."

Prentiss cracks a smile and Rossi looks very disappointed as you sit up and say, "What? She's very good looking. Rossi, I know you're-married your wife and are taken but you cannot deny the fact that that woman is hot. If she weren't a pyscopath with homicidal tendencies I would fuck her in a heartbeat. Emily doesn't give me that look. I know you've screwed Tara and hooked up with Jj while "dead" in Paris. Oh come on, I'm not wrong.``

Tara walks back in from what you hope was a successful hostage recovery and looks at you zonked on the couch.

"Was it really that obvious?"

Everyone kind of mumbles their eyes as they all file back in. Tara smacks you with a pillow saying something about you with no filter once worn out. Jj takes one look at you on the couch and immediately asks Garcia for the recording of the time they missed. There are lots or nos from you and Reid but the footage is put up on the screen and as it turns out, you were not completely out of view of the camera with the first kiss. Reid groans into his hands and you cover your ears and stick your face further into a pillow. There are some exchanged looks between Tara, Emily, Jj and Garcia and all of them immediately come over and start hitting you with pillows and various soft items. You accept your beating graciously which makes sense because you were in a makeout session with a man dating another guy. Reid looks equally humiliated, which fits the supposed situation.

"Please, Garcia, never show my girlfriend that footage."

"I will give you the footage and you can decide what to do with it genius boy, but we do need a copy of it for Cat's next court case.

"Speaking of girlfriend, when are we going to meet her Reid?"

Jj looks at him with questions written all over her blue eyes and you catch Emily staring at her a little too closely. Reid grabs his jacket from off of your back where Tara has moved it to sit somewhat on you.

"Like I said before, never. She stays out of my work life completely. Forever."

You wince slightly at the added forever but brush it off as his protective nature. There is little part of you that wishes that you share it now, and just give up the whole charade. But you know it's probably for the better that your relationship remains private. Luke and Garcia are a different story, just because Garcia isn't in the field. A claim could be made that either you or Reid could make an influenced decision based on your relationship, but since no one knows, that remains out of the picture. 

Rossi clears his throat and stands up, looking very ready to leave the office. 

"Well, I certainly need a drink. Anyone up for a round at my place?"

You raise a hand from under a pillow.

"Only if we're drinking the old stuff. I need to forget today entirely."

EVeryone laughs as Tara hauls you off the couch and everyone walks out of the office, Prentiss and Jj following with their arms around each other.

Tara leans down and whispers in your ear, "Is it really that obvious that Emily and I were a thing for a while?"

You look at her and pat her sympathetically on the head.

"Yes, Tara. It was. And for the record I could tell who was the top and who was the bottom."

"Y/n. Y/n! Get back here! You can't just say that and run away!"

You slip out of her arm and run down the stairs, quickly grabbing your bag and jumping in the elevator before Tara can get in.

"Yes, yes I can. Because I just did. See you at Rossi's!"

THe door closes on her very mad face before Luke and Garcia turn to you, looking very perplexed.

"What was that about?"

"That, Luke, was about me telling Tara I could tell whether she or Emily was a top or bottom. I thought it was obvious. Apparently even she didn't know."

"Ah."

"Yeah, that was a very awkward 4 months. I'm not saying I'm glad it's over, but I'm glad it's over if you know what I mean."

"I get that. Their joint phone calls were always very awkward when they called for case info."

"Thank you P.G! I'm glad it wasn't just me!"

"No I'm glad it wasn't just me. Come on, do you want to ride with us to Rossi's?"

"No, Reid and I carpooled like we always do this morning. He doesn't have a ride so I'll wait."

"Okay! See you there newest team member who Cat definitely hates the most."

You laugh as they pull out of the parking lot and the rest of the team files out behind you. They all hop in separate cars, and you wave goodbye as Reid and Prentiss are the last to leave the building. They walk over to you, and you mentally prepare for the outing of your relationship. You and Reid had discussed that he could tell the team at any given time, and you were fine with that. But you were secretly hoping that this time wasn't it. Spoiler alert: it isn't.

"Hey y/n, Reid, before you guys go I just want to talk to you about today. I know it's kind of cold, but this will be quick, alright."

You nod your agreement as she smiles and asks about how both of you are feeling, and it's perfectly fine if you want to take a few days off to work anything out with significant others. You tell her that you will take that time to smooth things over with Reid's girlfriend, just to make sure there are no hard feelings anywhere. She says it's perfectly fine, and tells you guys to hurry up and get to Rossi's before Matt drinks all the good stuff. You roll your eyes as the both of you hop into your respective cars, Prentiss to hers, and Reid to the passengers side of your car. The second you've pulled onto the street, and out of sight of anyone else, Reid turns to you and asks, "Why'd you tell Prentiss we needed time off to smooth things over? I'm dating you and there aren't any hard feelings because there is no other person, I hope, that you or I is seeing."

"Because, Spencer, I wanted 3 uninterrupted days with you. Now if you don't want that, I can text Emily right now that we don't need the time and we'll see her in the office on Monday. Do you want me to do that? Because I can."

"No, don't text her."

"That's what I thought. And Spence, if it weren't for the promise of old whiskey and the promise to go to Rossi's, I would head straight home. Right now. But I guess that'll have to wait until after I drink Luke under the table."

You pull up to a red light, and turn in your seat to face him. You take your right hand, and with a flick of the wrist, turn his head towards yours. His head in your hand, you pull his face close to yours and whispers onto his lips, just barely brushing them, "Too bad I agreed to this team party Spencer Reid, too bad."

You instead don't kiss him like he expected you too, but push his face a way and floor the car. You take a mental picture of the look of mock betrayal mixed with surprise as you board the freeway and make it to Rossi's in record time. That you will keep forever, no matter where things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was over 6k words, so be prepared for the fact that I probably wont post for another week? just because I havve to catch up on other active ones I have.


End file.
